Le cygne
by A.Senshi
Summary: "Une larme amère coula le long de sa joue. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle revivait tous ces moment heureux qu'elle avait cru sincères." Lorsque notre monde s'écroule que faire d'autre ? Doit-on rester sagement en place ou bien nous battre pour tenter de sauver ce qui peut l'être ? Elle a fait ce choix, elle a prit sa décision. La pire qu'elle ai jamais dû prendre... OS


Bonjour/ bonsoir a tous ! Voici un O.S qui pourrait se poursuivre en petite fic si tant est que vous le vouliez chers lecteurs ! :)

Tout appartient à Kubo-sama mais je me suis approprié le manga pour quelques lignes avec un personnage bien à moi !

Les commentaires sont la nourriture de l'auteur ! Veuillez donc le nourrir ;) Merci beaucoup !

Je vous laisse a votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Une larme amère coula le long de sa joue. Ses sœurs ne tardèrent pas à la rejoindre alors qu'un sanglot horrifié s'échappait, incontrôlable. Elle tremblait, impuissante alors que les combats faisaient rage. Les explosions se succédaient en même temps que le sang continuait de couler, rivière pourpre souillant irrémédiablement le fil blanc de son âme. La violence des reiatsu la paralysait plus que l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu.

_Pourquoi ?_

N'y avait-il pas eu assez de morts, de larmes, de sang et de trahisons ? Tous ces cœurs, ces vies et ces familles brisées comptaient donc si peu ?

La peur qui l'enveloppait changeait doucement, se transformant en désespoir, en colère amère.

La douleur qu'elle ressentait la balayait par vagues intenses. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle revivait tous ces moment heureux qu'elle avait cru sincères. Son amitié qu'elle avait pensé vraie, la confiance qu'elle pensait avoir réussi à obtenir et à donner. Autant de tortures que lui infligeait son passé, comme tous ceux qui avaient été proche de _lui_.

Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, juste que tout s'arrête enfin.

Après son départ elle avait cru à un cauchemar en se rendant compte de tous ce qu'il avait fait. Elle avait risqué sa vie afin de rencontrer les Vizards, elle avait entendu leur histoire. Toute leur histoire, et ce récit lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux.

_Comment ?_

Son mentor, son confident, son modèle. Comment avait-il put la poignarder ainsi ? Comme un lâche, il avait tous détruit et brisé sur son passage. Comme un démon à visage humain, il avait fait preuve d'une cruauté sans égale.

Mais elle savait ce qui allait se passer, au nom de tous ceux qu'il avait piétiné, il allait mourir. Pour venger les arrancars, manipulés par celui qui se présentait comme leur souverain, celui qui allait réaliser leurs souhaits. Ces même créatures qui avaient été trahis par cet être abject. Pour venger les shinigami qui avaient subis sa trahison, pour les morts qu'il avait fait et provoqué. Pour obtenir justice.

_Ainsi soit-il._

Les lieutenants et les capitaines étaient vaincus, les arrancars étaient tombés. Kaname Tôsen était mort et Ichimaru Gin se rebellait dans un ultime espoir. Celui qu'il avait nourri toute sa vie.

_Folie._

Au-dessus de tout cela, elle essayait de ne pas céder. Son capitaine lui avait ordonné de ne pas intervenir, sous aucun prétexte, mais il était au Hueco Mundo et elle devant le sang de ses camarades et ex-rivaux. Comment pourrai-t-elle se regarder dans une glace alors que ses amis étaient tombés juste devant elle ? Qu'elle avait dû n'être qu'une témoin impuissante de ce carnage ?

Alors sans un mot elle suivit le chemin du renégat et arriva juste devant lui. Elle sortit son sabre silencieusement et le plaça horizontalement devant elle. Qu'avait-elle à dire de toute façon ?

Dans son esprit un tsunami de sentiments ravageait ses dernières barrières. Elle cria le nom de son compagnon d'âme.

-Bankai ! Anata no hikō, gin suwan o toru !

Son reiatsu argenté se déchaîna autour d'elle. Elle se rua sur lui avec l'énergie de l'espoir déchu, celui qui la condamnait, celui qui la poussait à vouloir tuer le même homme qui l'avait si longtemps accompagnée et soutenue.

Les yeux grands ouverts, _il_ la regardait arriver avec amusement et nostalgie. Elle avait changée, son cœur était à présent souillé par la vengeance et la haine. Ce petit cygne dont il avait pris soin prenait son dernier envol. Ses ailes et ses cheveux blancs la faisaient ressembler à un ange, un ange magnifique avec ses yeux dorés assombris par la fureur, dévastés par des sentiments trop puissants et inconnus jusqu'alors.

_Tranchant._

Sans un remord la lame s'abattit, déchirant le cygne. Cette même lame qui l'avait aidé à progresser, impérieuse, exigeante mais juste, cette même lame qu'elle entendait pleurer et crier de désespoir, impuissante.

Gracieusement, presque au ralenti l'argentée chuta sous le regard bleu, choqué, de celui qu'elle avait involontairement sauvé.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû, te voilà réduite au même état que ces larves.

-Urusei, Sosuke Aizen !

Alors son compagnon d'âme se matérialisa, cygne argenté qui traversa le renégat. Lequel poussa un cri de rage alors que le Hogyokû lui échappait. Il cracha du sang et se plia en deux, cherchant un appui.

_Mort._

Sur le sol elle se vidait de son sang, à peine consciente de ce que son compagnon d'âme faisait. Lentement la vie quittait son corps. Elle se sentait glisser vers une inconscience éternelle.

_Elle n'entendit pas plus qu'elle ne vit le renégat abattre son compagnon de toujours pour reprendre le Hogyoku. Elle ne senti pas qu'on la transportait ailleurs, puis que quelqu'un essayait désespérément de la sauver. Elle ne ressenti pas la chute de son bourreau. Sa conscience était néant, vide et bientôt éteinte._

* * *

Voilà ^.^ n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est le premier écrit sur Bleach que je poste. J'attends donc des avis pour savoir si ça vous a plus :)

Pour toutes réclamations, questions, etc... Direction reviews ! :3


End file.
